


buzzfeed unsolved: the curious case of the bloody hoodie

by childofhades



Series: ongniel as superheroes bc y not [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, and seongwoo is crushing hard, daniel is a newbie to their apartment compound, onghwan are roomies, spiderman!daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/childofhades
Summary: There's something fishy about Seongwoo's new neighbor.aka Seongwoo's attempt in playing detective.





	buzzfeed unsolved: the curious case of the bloody hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> sup losers.
> 
> did y'all miss me in this tag? hehe

Ong Seongwoo is definitely not a nosy guy.

 

He couldn't care less if his neighbor next door spent the night crying (he literally could hear through their walls are thin) because his boyfriend or girlfriend cheated on her nor didn't bat an eye when Jaehwan told him that their Philosophy Professor is having an affair with their Calculus Professor. Seongwoo is one of those guys who likes to keep his nose out of somebody else's business.

 

So why he's following the guy who lived across his room is really out of his character.

 

Seongwoo hugged his jacket around him tighter given that winter is just around the corner, and the weather is becoming harsher. Seongwoo made sure to wrap himself in three layers of clothing tonight before stepping out to "do" his mission. At Least he wouldn't die out of hypothermia tonight before his neighbor would, probably.  

 

 

 

The thing is, Seongwoo is pretty sure that his neighbor is a murderer.

_ Well, at least 80% sure.  _

 

Spending three hours every night binge watching Buzzfeed Unsolved instead of doing an essay why Steve Jobs is better than Bill Gates made Seongwoo kind of expert on “cases” like this. When Seongwoo first consults Jaehwan with his theory about their neighbor, he called him crazy. 

 

After all, Kang Daniel is the last guy whom you would think of doing something like that. He's the epitome of the “boy-next-door” who would put Prince Charming in shame. Although he has a big built, his face is always painted with a bright and cheery smile making everyone in their apartment like him including Jaehwan.

 

He also seemed the type to baby a pet which makes him a hundred times more adorable. Seongwoo saw him once petting a street cat and it was the most adorable thing he ever witnessed. He’s a year younger than Seongwoo, but they share one or two classes together. Seongwoo heard from Jaehwan that Daniel is also kind of smart. 

 

He’s charming. Really ultimately undeniably charming and attractive.

 

"He's your type. Definitely your type." Jaehwan told him and under different circumstances, Seongwoo would probably blatantly agree.

 

 

 

 

It started the night when Seongwoo decided to ditch Jaehwan in partying to instead do his laundry. Seongwoo ran out of clothes and he has an important presentation the day after so he decided to wash some of his clothes. Being in college with a little allowance, Seongwoo tried to save money as much as he could by doing his own laundry. 

 

He was just doing his own thing when Daniel arrived with his basket of his own laundry. The younger was kinda surprised to see Seongwoo there but still greeted with a stiff smile. Seongwoo smiled in return, but he didn't miss how nervous Daniel looked when he was emptying his laundry to the machine next to Seongwoo.

 

Daniel made some attempt on starting a small talk with Seongwoo to which he obliged. He nodded and replied although not taking his eyes off with what Daniel was doing.   
  
  


To say that he was surprised to see some blood splattered on his clothes was an understatement. Particularly on the red hoodie, he saw him wearing a couple of times.

 

Although shocked, Seongwoo still kept his face passive and listened to the other boy’s rambling. Curiosity aroused within him but then again he's not that type of guy to butt in other's business so he left when he was done with his laundry. 

  
  


 

Then again, he saw him again the same time next week with the same stiff smile, nervous face, and bloody clothes. Seongwoo even saw some kind of mask and goggles in his basket.

 

 

Again, he didn't ask.

 

 

So what was he doing out here at night following Daniel? 

  
  


Seongwoo kind of made a bet with Jaehwan. He said if he could have a solid proof of Daniel being some kind of "criminal activity" like Seongwoo was claiming him to be, Jaehwan would do his laundry for the whole three months. 

 

Seongwoo isn't the one to pry in someone else’s life but his mother didn't raise him to back down from any challenge. Including this very silly one.

  
  


 

Seongwoo's eyes widen he noticed that Daniel walked into a dark alley. Nervousness crept into his skin as Seongwoo gulped. Damn, he really is stupid for agreeing with this. Daniel is dressed in his red hoodie again, and Seongwoo is convinced that his uniform whenever he does his crimes.

Seongwoo hurriedly follows Daniel but his eyes got even widen he entered the alley and realized there was no one else but him. There wasn't any trace of Daniel left. Seongwoo searched for any kinds of secret door but found nothing.

  
  


 

 

 

"Spiderman?" Seongwoo asked Jaehwan while munching on his bread. They just finished a four-hour long lecture and he kind of forgot to eat breakfast again. "Like a vigilante? Or an avenger?"

 

Jaehwan nodded enthusiastically. "Dude, haven't you seen the news? He has been swinging around for like three months now. Reports about him are all over the news and the Internet." He eyed him suspiciously, "You would have been updated if you weren't so invested in finding out if our neighbor is some kind of serial killer you're making him to be."

 

"Dude, I'm just curious. Like why else you think he got those blood all over his clothes every time?"

 

"You got a point but hyung, Daniel is like the sweetest guy I know besides myself. He likes helping people you know. Maybe he's just into some kind of gang or something. I heard that Daniel's family isn't that well off. Maybe he does things to earn money, the tuition at this school ain't that cheap."

 

"But—"

 

"You know for someone who claims  _ he isn't nosy _ you sure have a lot of energy and time in stalking our neighbor. Tell me hyung, Do you have the hots for him?" Jaehwan even moved his eyebrows in an annoying way which makes Seongwoo seriously want to punch his smile off his face.

 

"I'm just worried." Jaehwan still eyed him, "Yeah, he's cute but I kinda want to know if he's a murderer or not before I kinda have a crush on him you know."

 

"I think you already have."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So when Seongwoo saw him again, washing his bloody clothes with an equally bruised face; he made a decision to break one of his golden rules and just ask him.

 

"Are you a serial killer?"

 

Daniel stared at him for a good five seconds before shaking his head and muttering a small "No." Seongwoo just nodded and continued doing his own thing. Before continuing his  _ interrogation _   "So  where did you get all those blood on your shirt?"

"I—fell down the stairs?"

 

"You live on the first floor."

 

"Right." Daniel smiled sheepishly and laughed a little while scratching the back of his neck. Seongwoo noticed that his ears turned really read, out of embarrassment or nervousness, Seongwoo isn't sure. "I'm kind of you know—"

 

"Are you into a fight club?" Seongwoo finished his sentence.

 

"Ah, you can call it like that." Seongwoo hummed. Daniel's eyes were still on him. 

"So, are you gonna kill me now?"

 

If under circumstances, Seongwoo would probably at how funny Daniel was. He looked like he was about to piss at any moment. He immediately slammed the washing machine’s door in an instant, facing Seongwoo, “What are you— What are you talking about?”

 

Seongwoo gestured to his bloody red hoodie which is now fallen to the ground. Daniel immediately scrambled to hide the said hoodie behind him. “No! It’s not what you think. I swear!”

 

“That’s what all murderers say when they get caught.”

 

“No! I promise! I have never killed anyone in my whole life!”

  
  


The thing is, Seongwoo is a little bit more observant than other people.  He likes to think that he could read body language. o when Daniel started freaking out about him being a serial killer, Seongwoo already knew that he’s not. Although he also knew that he was lying about being in a fight club. Maybe Jaehwan is right, maybe he should really stick out his nose out of Daniel’s business now that he knew the boy isn’t killing anyone.

“Okay then.” Seongwoo started getting his now washed and dried laundry. “Hey, uh, I know this is kinda weird now, considering this conversation, but uh—” Seongwoo breaks the silence, changing the subject not-so-smoothly, but a smirk is hanging off his mouth. “Do you want to go to see a movie sometime?”

 

Daniel’s face immediately perks up, and god, His fuckin smile is really like the sun. “You just accused me of being a serial killer and then you're asking me out?”

"What can I say? I'm a man of surprises. So It's a yes?"

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

post credits:

 

“Dude, I think your new boyfriend is Spiderman.”

“Huh? Jaehwan? Are you drunk?”

“Listen— I watched some videos and some documentary—”

 

**Author's Note:**

> request? yell at me in my twt @kdnspidey or cc @thisisongniel


End file.
